Our Little Game
by GarnetTiger
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are school roommates and Blaine suggests they play a game. Rated M for some smut. Reviews are much appreciated! And there is some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1: The Game

Blaine Anderson lay stretched out on one of the beds of his new dorm, throwing a rubber ball at the wall and catching it, doing this repeatedly. He ignores the door opening, his roommate, who didn't know he was coming, entering the room.

Kurt settles down on the bed not sure what to say. He was slightly afraid of the ball hitting him but he stayed composed.

You wanna play a game?" Blaine smirks after a few minutes of silence.

Kurt hesitates not sure what he means. He decides to take the risk. "Sure."

"Really?" Blaine asks, surprised it was that easy.

Kurt nods slowly. "I have nothing better to do."

"Alright, easy enough. It's a little game I picked up at the bar,"

Blaine winks, sitting up to face Kurt's side of the room.

Kurt nods again starting to question his agreement to play. "What are the rules?"

"C'mere," Blaine waves him closer.

Kurt slowly stands and walks forward.

"It's fairly simple. I don't remember the name of it, but I've played it a few times," Blaine turned to face Kurt, a smirk still plastered on his face. "There's only one rule: you aren't allowed to touch. Whoever touches first loses, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser," he says in a low voice.

Kurt looks a little flustered but nods again.

"We start just kissing," Blaine inches closer, gently pushing Kurt down until he's laying flat against the bed. "Your hands go anywhere, you lose," he smirks.

Kurt, not having played before, gets a little nervous. He looks up at his handsome roommate and gives a small eep.

Blaine moves to straddle Kurt, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "My name's Blaine, if you're searching for something to scream out," he teases, biting gently at Kurt's ear.

Kurt whimpers slightly. "My..name's Kurt," He whispers shakily.

"Are you nervous, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods again. "I've...only kissed one guy before... and it wasn't very pleasant..."

"I won't hurt you," Blaine says gently. "I promise."

Kurt nods feeling a bit better. "Okay..." He smiles slightly actually trusting the man on top of him.

Blaine presses their lips together almost chastely, "Alright?" He asks.

Kurt nods. Blaine's kiss wasn't bad. He smiles slightly and presses their lips together again.

Blaine smirks at Kurt reconnecting the kiss, slowly licking across Kurt's bottom lip and nipping lightly.

Kurt parts his lips slightly allowing Blaine in.

Blaine slides his tongue across the roof of Kurt's mouth, licking behind his teeth.

Kurt moans softly his pants becoming a bit tighter.

Kurt's moan only eggs Blaine on, moving his lips more deliberately across Kurt's, though still gently.

Kurt, enjoying himself almost forgets not to touch Blaine. He stops himself from wrapping his arms around Blaine quickly.

Blaine notices Kurt tensing, and smirks against his lips.

Kurt feels the smirk and bucks his hips up into Blaine's.

Blaine lets out a quiet moan, though still having the self control not to move his hands. He grinds down against Kurt, breaking the kiss to nip at Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt moans with a sudden confidence, his pants getting even tighter.

Blaine chuckles against Kurt's skin, biting down harder at the crook of his neck.

Kurt groans loudly trying to tell his brain not to move his hands. Why was this so damn difficult?

Blaine returns his lips to Kurt's, immediately deepening the kiss and sucking lightly on Kurt's tongue.

Kurt gives up and wraps his arms around Blaine.

Blaine chuckles against Kurt's lips. "You've lasted longer than anyone I've ever played with, congratulations," he teases.

Kurt scowls at him and sticks his tongue out. "It's hard, you are good at this."

"I've been told," he winks, sitting up and looking down at Kurt. "Total control, mm, so many choices."

Kurt blushes slightly kind of afraid of what he might decide.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Blaine asks, noticing Kurt's expression.

Kurt nods slowly blushing darker.

"Tell you what, I'm feeling nice today. What're you comfortable with?"

Kurt looks at Blaine for a moment before replying. "Anything."

"Really?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

Kurt nods confidently. "Yes. As long as you don't make me your ho."

Blaine barks out a laugh. "Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. I've got other boys for that," he winks.

Kurt nods again. "Although maybe I should take that back if you are so cheep."

"Sore loser?" Blaine teases.

Kurt glares slightly. "No. I just don't sleep around. And if I'm going to lose it today then I am going to do it with someone who gives a shit!"

"Whoa, calm down," Blaine holds his hands up in defense. "It's a joke, alright? Lay up, I'm not taking your virginity."

Kurt nods and looks away slightly disappointed.

"Are you... _disappointed_?" Blaine asks amused, biting back a smirk.

Kurt glares at him again. "_Noooo_."

"That's _adorable_," Blaine grins.

Kurt glares more. "God...why did I ever agree to this?!"

"Calm down, Kurt," Blaine rolls his eyes.

Kurt sighs and crosses his arms.

"So... what are you going to do to me?" Kurt says cocking an eyebrow.

"This is supposed to pleasure you," he scoffs. "You don't like me, close your eyes, I'll take care of you, and you can pretend I'm someone else. You look like the kind of guy that won't go past a hand job unless you're in love with the bastard."

Kurt shakes his head before kissing Blaine carefully on the lips. "I never said I didn't like you. I just think you are a ho... or at least want me to think that."

"I'm a whore, I'm aware, and it doesn't bother me," he retorts.

Kurt glares slightly and lies back against the headboard. "Whatever..." He could not let something like this happen again.

"But if you want me to take care of this," Blaine moves his hips, bringing attention to Kurt's hard on. "I will. Like I said, this is supposed to pleasure you."

Kurt nods shortly. "I wouldn't really know how to fix it anyways..." He blushes slightly at the confession.

"Wha- excuse me?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

Kurt looks away blushing more. "I...don't know how to...fix it..."

"You've never jerked yourself off?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "I've never had a..." He nods to his tent.

"Never?" Blaine asks, almost amused.

Kurt shakes his head. "No. Like I said... until today... I had only been kissed one time... that counted..."

"I jerked off for the first time long before I had my first kiss, Kurt."

Kurt blushes even darker if possible. "Well... I've never done it."

"So what do you want me to do? Like... Show you?" Blaine cants his hand to the side.

Kurt's eyes widen. "S-sure..."

Blaine was actually kind of unsure what to do. "So, uh..." He bites his lip. "I can show you how to... Handle yourself? Like, you... Watch? I don't kno- Or... Fuck, that means you've never had an orgasm," Blaine realizes.

Kurt blinks, slightly amused.

"I'll give you two options. I jerk myself off, and you can take up whatever technique you... See? So you know what to do? Or I can take care of you, so you know how it should feel...? Or... Both...?" Blaine furrows his eyebrows. _What the fuck am I suppose to do in this situation?_ He asks himself.

Kurt chews his lips, half smirking. "Both..."

"What's that smirk for?" Blaine asks.

Kurt giggles. "Imaging you jerking yourself..."

"What?"

Kurt giggles again. "You. The image of _you_ jerking off."

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks, almost offended.

Kurt shakes his head. "Not really funny... just your reaction..."

Blaine shoves Kurt's shoulder. "Do you want me to do this or not?"

Kurt's face suddenly goes serious. "Y-yes..."

"What do you want first?" He asks, moving off Kurt.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Blaine nods, starting on the buttons of his uniform.

Kurt watches attempting not to drool.

Blaine shrugs his shirt off, sliding out of his pants and palming himself through his briefs.

Kurt watches, blushing slightly.

Blaine looks up at Kurt for a second before reaching into the duffle bag he hadn't yet unpacked.

Kurt watches Blaine intently wondering what he is grabbing.

Blaine holds up a bottle of lube for Kurt to see. "This, or spit. Either works."

Kurt nods slightly.

Blaine tosses the bottle back into his bag, licking his palm and pulling off his briefs.

Kurt's eyes widen at the sight of his penis.

Blaine wraps his hand around himself, closing his eyes briefly before turning his attention to Kurt. "Something wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head still blushing. His pants seem to tighten even more.

Blaine begins stroking himself, tightening his grip. He moans softly, having intentions of making this quick for Kurt.

Kurt watches for a moment before licking his lips.

Blaine closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall as he moves his hand faster.

Kurt whimpers at the sight wanting to touch him.

"Mmnn," Blaine moans, tilting his head back.

Kurt whimpers again

Blaine raises an eyebrow, looking over at Kurt.

Kurt's problem having gotten remarkably worse he blushes. "Please...fix me..."

Blaine smirks. "Mm, just can't wait?"

Kurt shakes his head.

Blaine chuckles. "Fix you?" He moves closer to Kurt, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt nods and whimpers under the touch.

"I've never heard it put that way," he teases, running his hand down Kurt's chest as he pushes the shirt from his shoulders.

Kurt lets him wanting to be touched more. "More..."

Blaine laughs. "Patience," he tugs at Kurt's pants, pulling them down to his ankles and motioning for him to kick them off.

Kurt fallows his lead kicking off his own pants.

Blaine runs his finger on the waistband of Kurt's underwear. "Okay?"

Kurt nods and smiles slightly

Blaine pulls the fabric down, looking at Kurt again. "Feels better already, doesn't it?" He asks after he removes his underwear.

Kurt nods hastily.

"What do you want me to do, Kurt?" Blaine leans forward to ask lowly in his ear, licking at it.

Kurt lets out a shaky breath. "Fuck me..."

Blaine stops, pulling away to look at Kurt. "What?"

Kurt looks at Blaine in the eyes and says confidently, "Fuck me."

"You're serious?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

Kurt nods confidently again

Blaine smirks to himself, reaching back into his bag for lube and a condom. "You don't have to..."

Kurt chuckles darkly. "Just do it."

"That's what I like to hear," he smirks, pouring some lube on his hand. "Lay down."

Kurt does as he says and lies down on his back.

"This might hurt a little," Blaine warns, moving his finger to tease at Kurt's hole.

Kurt nods and whimpers slightly

Blaine eases his finger in slowly. "Tell me when you think you're alright to move."

Kurt nods and attempts to get used to the feeling.

In the meantime, Blaine uses his free hand to wrap around Kurt's cock, stroking gently.

Kurt moans softly arching upward and nods telling him to move.

Blaine moves his finger around, still stroking Kurt. "Tell me when you're ready for another."

Kurt nods and thrusts back onto your finger.

Blaine chuckles. "Is that a yes?"

Kurt nods again wanting more.

"Eager," Blaine teases, shoving a second finger in and scissoring him open.

Kurt whimpers slightly in pain and attempts to adjust

"Shh," Blaine sooths, pressing their lips together.

Kurt smiles into the kiss and returns it tenderly.

Blaine continues to ease him open, adding a third finger when he's certain Kurt is distracted.

Kurt moans and closes his eyes.

"Think you're ready?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods without opening his eyes.

Blaine retracts his fingers, tearing the condom open and rolling it onto himself.

Kurt waits patiently.

"How'd you prefer this?" He asks.

Kurt looks up at you confused. "What...?"

"How would you prefer this? From behind, from the front, riding...?"

Kurt blinks and blushes dark. "Front..."

Blaine chuckles at Kurt's embarrassment, pouring more lube onto his hand and coating the condom, lining himself up with Kurt's hole and pushing in slowly.

Kurt stiffens and winces slightly in pain, before attempting to adjust.

Blaine stops, waiting for Kurt to adjust.

Kurt slowly starts to adjust to Blaine's large size.

"Okay?" He asks.

Kurt nods after a moment. "Go ahead..."

Blaine continues pushing in, beginning to slide out, searching for a rhythm Kurt would be okay with.

Kurt moans softly finally fully adjusted to his size.

Blaine works into a pace, moaning at how tight Kurt was.

Kurt moans louder after a bit, enjoying Blaine inside of him.

"Mm, enjoying yourself? So fucking tight," he mumbles.

Kurt moans again throwing his head back. "Ngh...yes..."

Blaine thrusts into Kurt harder than he had been, taking Kurt's cock into his hand.

Kurt moans even louder, surely pissing off the neighbors.

"Tell me when you're close," Blaine breaths out, thrusting rougher. "You'll... Fuck... Feel it in your stomach," he tightens his fist around Kurt.

Kurt moans again loudly. "O-god!...kay..." He breathes out clenching around Blaine.

Blaine shifts his angle, searching for Kurt's prostate.

Kurt continues moaning normally until Blaine suddenly hits his spot. He moans out a scream. "God! I'm close!"

Blaine thrusts hard into Kurt, knowing he's at the perfect angle to hit the nerves again, and strokes Kurt faster.

Kurt screams out more moans of pleasure, all too soon constricting around Blaine and spilling his seed over their stomachs.

Feeling Kurt come is all Blaine needs to release, spilling into the condom, stroking Kurt through his orgasm.

After a moment Kurt goes limp, breathing heavily.

Blaine settles easily on top of him, not yet pulling out. He brings his hand up to his mouth, licking off the come that spilt over his hand.

Kurt watches in bliss, _almost_ wanting to do that again.

"Wanna taste?" Blaine smirks, gathering some off their stomachs.

Kurt blushes hard and shakes his head.

Blaine laughs, pulling out slowly and gently pulling the condom off, tying it off.

Kurt whimpers slightly at the loss.

"You might be a little sore," he chuckles.

Kurt nods slowly. "That...was amazing..."

"Yeah?" Blaine laughs.

Kurt nods. "Worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Worth losing my virginity to my roommate whom I just met." Kurt chuckles.

Blaine laughs. "I _always_ make sure I'm worth everything," he winks.

Kurt nods and frowns a bit. "If you ever...want something more than sex. I'm here..."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Kurt chuckles darkly. "I mean. If you want someone, a more permanent relationship. I'm here, but not forever."

"I'm not... I don't think... I mean... I've never had a real relationship..." He furrows his eyebrows.

Kurt smiles slightly. "Neither have I. We can take it one step at a time."

"I've been... Offered..." Blaine mumbles, almost confused.

Kurt chuckles. "Just think about it." He gentally presses a kiss to Blaine's forehead and slowly stands. He then heads toward their shared bathroom. "I think I'll shower now... If that's okay."

"Kurt?" Blaine looks up at him.

Kurt looks over at Blaine. "Yes?"

"Thanks," he smiles softly.

Kurt smiles wide. "Of course." He then closes the door, still smiling.

Blaine sprawls out on his bed, a small smile playing on his lips.


End file.
